Angel/Gallery/Seasons 5-7
Season five Castle Sweet Castle Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png Angel cleans his ears S5E3.png Twilight kicks Angel into the mud S5E3.png Angel face-down in the mud S5E3.png|Splat. Angel covered in mud again S5E3.png|"Oh no!" And Angel isn't happy. At all. Now he should be wishing he could speak. Twilight giving Angel a bath S5E3.png|Angel "Angry" Bunny! Angel nice and dry S5E3.png|He definitely is dry now. Angel's fur becomes poofy S5E3.png|POOF! A bit too dry. The 'hate my life' moment. Fluttershy "it's gotten late!" S5E3.png Fluttershy "not that we don't appreciate it" S5E3.png Angel is unamused S5E3.png|''I'm gonna get you back for this, Twilight. You just WAIT.'' Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E3.png Main 5 singing "make a home she'll adore" S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Party Pooped Animal critters wearing antlers S5E11.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and yaks watch animals S5E11.png Rutherford "These antlers lie!" S5E11.png Fluttershy saves animals from getting smashed S5E11.png Fluttershy sees yaks smashing stuff S5E11.png Pinkie "There's still other things" S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight brushing Owlowiscious S5E13.png Twilight's friends in agreement S5E13.png Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png Rest of main cast "me too!" S5E13.png Angel brushing Fluttershy's mane S5E13.png|What a giant bunny! Tantabus appears behind Angel S5E13.png Tantabus transforms Angel S5E13.png Angel's tail becomes jagged S5E13.png Angel brushes Fluttershy's mane with his claws S5E13.png Fluttershy realizes something is wrong S5E13.png Fluttershy looking up S5E13.png Giant Angel roaring at Fluttershy S5E13.png Fluttershy stuttering S5E13.png Fluttershy beyond scared S5E13.png Giant Angel about to attack Fluttershy S5E13.png|Angel's true self is revealed! Giant Angel swipes his claws at nothing S5E13.png Luna carries Fluttershy to the top of a tree S5E13.png Giant Angel gnawing on the tree S5E13.png Giant Angel stomps next to Rarity S5E13.png Fluttershy riding giant Angel S5E13.png Fluttershy directs giant Angel forward S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel storm into battle S5E13.png|But it has it's uses. Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Scare Master Birds, Harry, Fuzzy Legs and Angel standing around S5E21.png Fluttershy closing another windowshade S5E21.png Fluttershy nervous with her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy talking to Fuzzy Legs S5E21.png Fluttershy pointing to the windows S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling at her animal friends S5E21.png Angel pulling Fluttershy's mane S5E21.png Angel shaking his empty bucket S5E21.png Angel showing his empty bucket to Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "any other fresh veggies" S5E21.png Angel getting angry S5E21.png Angel dropping his bucket S5E21.png Fluttershy scared with Angel S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'll have to go out" S5E21.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E21.png Angel thumping his foot in disappointment S5E21.png Fluttershy "I suppose I could have gone with" S5E21.png Angel nodding his head S5E21.png Fluttershy asks Angel for advice S5E21.png Angel getting a sinister idea S5E21.png Angel speeds past behind ponies S5E21.png Angel appears in a vampire cape S5E21.png Angel Bunny taking a bow S5E21.png Fluttershy "Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall" S5E21.png Swamp monster appears behind Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "we could celebrate Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png Rarity "but you've done it" S5E21.png Fluttershy taking off her bat wings S5E21.png Fluttershy "I've also realized something" S5E21.png Fluttershy "you all may love Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I may be good at being a part of it" S5E21.png Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png Fluttershy "this just isn't gonna be one of them" S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png Fluttershy "this is what I call a perfect" S5E21.png Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png The Hooffields and McColts Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png Angel holding a copy of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png Angel tapping on Fluttershy S5E23.png Angel pointing at Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E23.png Fluttershy "oh, it's me" S5E23.png Fluttershy goes back to reading S5E23.png Fluttershy looks at her glowing cutie mark S5E23.png Fluttershy's cutie mark floating away S5E23.png Angel and animals continue the book club meeting S5E23.png Season six No Second Prances Starlight Glimmer tickling Angel S6E6.png Starlight playing with Angel S6E6.png Starlight "not what Twilight had in mind" S6E6.png Angel Bunny lovestruck S6E6.png|Oh great, it's Spike and Rarity all over again. Starlight leaving the picnic S6E6.png Fluttershy returns with plate of carrots S6E6.png Fluttershy notices Starlight has left S6E6.png Fluttershy sighs in disappointment S6E6.png Flutter Brutter Rainbow "where's Zeph gonna go now?" S6E11.png Fluttershy "I'm not sure" S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "one hundred percent!" S6E11.png Rainbow and Angel hear Zephyr's voice S6E11.png Fluttershy in utter disbelief S6E11.png Rainbow Dash "maybe like seventy percent" S6E11.png Fluttershy's frustrated scowl S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "it's not their house" S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze "by definition, it's someplace else" S6E11.png Angel about to eat a carrot S6E11.png Zephyr sets bunny lawn gnome next to Angel S6E11.png Angel giving lawn gnome a weird look S6E11.png Angel sharing salad with bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grabs his bunny lawn gnome S6E11.png Angel Bunny looking annoyed S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze takes Angel's salad bowl S6E11.png Angel Bunny falls flat on the floor S6E11.png 28 Pranks Later Fluttershy and animals walk through the forest at night S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals swept by the wind S6E15.png Harry trembling under Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Distance view of Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals hear a sound S6E15.png Creature appears before Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Angel and animals fleeing in terror S6E15.png Fluttershy shrieking with fright S6E15.png Fluttershy and Harry cower in fear S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals watch Rainbow laugh S6E15.png Fluttershy "that's not true" S6E15.png Rainbow Dash goes "boo" S6E15.png Fluttershy zips up into the trees S6E15.png Rainbow Dash shrugging S6E15.png Ponyville ponies talk to Pinkie about Rainbow S6E15.png Fluttershy "did she get you, too?" S6E15.png Applejack "she needs to stop" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "but pranks are so much fun!" S6E15.png Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Rainbow finds Fluttershy and her animals S6E15.png Rainbow Dash tapping on Fluttershy S6E15.png Fluttershy turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png Harry turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png Every Little Thing She Does Main five gathered in front of Starlight S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "by working as a team" S6E21.png Starlight and friends gathered in the foyer S6E21.png Starlight "isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship?" S6E21.png Starlight "Fluttershy and I could work" S6E21.png Fluttershy with her animal friends S6E21.png Fluttershy's animals cowering in fear S6E21.png Rarity using her magic on the castle carpet S6E21.png Rarity pulls carpet out from under animals S6E21.png Lightning strikes over the castle foyer S6E21.png Rain pours down on the castle foyer S6E21.png Fluttershy and animals in a castle flood S6E21.png Ponies and animals drenched in water S6E21.png Applejack drifts by on a floating table S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "this can't get any worse!" S6E21.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Angel Bunny putting on a helmet S7E5.png Angel Bunny about to do parkour S7E5.png Angel starts the obstacle course S7E5.png Angel leaps over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel scaling a tower of books S7E5.png Angel jumping from the fireplace S7E5.png Angel flips over a stack of books S7E5.png Angel bouncing on his head S7E5.png Angel swinging from squirrel habitat S7E5.png Angel performing expert parkour S7E5.png Angel bouncing from pillow to pillow S7E5.png Angel jumping from stacked coffee cans S7E5.png Angel swings from a lamp string S7E5.png Angel leaping from another book stack S7E5.png Angel jumps through the air in slow motion S7E5.png Angel Bunny sticks the landing S7E5.png Angel Bunny loses his footing S7E5.png Angel about to fall over S7E5.png Fluttershy unburies Angel from book pile S7E5.png Angel Bunny dizzy S7E5.png Angel Bunny shaking his head S7E5.png Angel Bunny with a swollen foot S7E5.png Angel Bunny about to cry S7E5.png Angel Bunny crying dramatically S7E5.png Fluttershy comforting Angel Bunny S7E5.png Angel Bunny in a lot of pain S7E5.png Angel Bunny pouting at Fluttershy S7E5.png Angel whimpering with a bruised foot S7E5.png Angel whimpering in Fluttershy's wagon S7E5.png Fluttershy takes Angel to Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy "sure she would be here today" S7E5.png Fluttershy looking back at sad Angel S7E5.png Fluttershy calling out to Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Animals gather around injured Angel Bunny S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "somebunny hurt his foot" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "let's bandage that up" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in animal-crowded clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy sees deer crossing in front of screen S7E5.png Fluttershy notices Smoky Jr. on runaway chair S7E5.png Fluttershy "you really have your hooves full" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighing heavily S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this place is like a zoo!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "it's normally like that" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna panicking "I can't keep up!" S7E5.png Red robin takes some of Dr. Fauna's bandaging S7E5.png Angel Bunny shrugging his shoulders S7E5.png Dr. Fauna giving tiny crutches to Angel S7E5.png Angel Bunny standing on crutches S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "my favowite wittle bunny" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna offers carrot pop to Angel Bunny S7E5.png Angel sticks his tongue out at Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Angel indignantly walks away on crutches S7E5.png Fluttershy "that is a big problem" S7E5.png Fluttershy looks around at chaotic clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy "I'm going to fix for you!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I already have the perfect solution" S7E5.png Fluttershy "you'll have all your ducks in a row!" S7E5.png Ducklings chasing Angel Bunny S7E5.png Mane Six gather in Fluttershy's cottage S7E5.png Squirrel jumps over Angel Bunny's bed S7E5.png Angel angrily shakes his paw at squirrel S7E5.png Angel Bunny listening to Fluttershy S7E5.png Angel and scared animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy wants to try building the sanctuary again S7E5.png Fluttershy "do it my way this time" S7E5.png Fluttershy's friends proud of her S7E5.png Angel Bunny answering the cottage door S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt arrives at the cottage S7E5.png Big Daddy "heard somepony needs construction help" S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt rallies the ponies and animals S7E5.png Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png Rainbow Dash and Angel using tape measure S7E5.png A Royal Problem Princess Celestia in the realm of sleep S7E10.png Discordant Harmony Fluttershy's Cottage filled with water S7E12.png Discord poofing Fluttershy's house clean S7E12.png Discord "just the way you like it" S7E12.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy and animal friends behind her house S7E19.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Fluttershy and Applejack waking up S7E25.png |index}}